


Ani, Are You Okay?

by yahootoldyou



Series: the modern au everyone should've asked for [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is clueless, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Michael Jackson - Freeform, Padme knows everything, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU featuring: Anakin as the confused boy trying to come to terms with what he feel for his roommate and best friend, Obi-Wan as the humorous best friend and literature professor, and Padmé as the girl who knows everything.</p>
<p>Just read it, I promise it's good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ani, Are You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be the first of a couple one shots based on their modern life together. Michael Jackson and disney own Smooth Criminal and Star Wars, I only own original content.

Anakin storms into the tiny apartment he shares with Obi-Wan and throws his bag down, flopping on the couch with the most dramatic sigh he can manage. He can hear Obi-Wan tinkering around in their kitchen, more than likely fixing another cup of tea since Anakin has arrived. The noises are a quiet comfort to Anakin, who needs his friend more than he'd like to admit at the moment. Obi-Wan, a kind, gentle man is Anakin’s best friend, his rock and the probable love of his life although they haven't ever been anything more than friends. They moved in together after college in this big city, hoping to find success. As it is, Anakin is an engineer known world wide for his invention of the protocol droid, C3PO. Never mind that he was just a child when he invented it, they had been mass produced and nearly everyone had one, making Anakin a very wealthy man. Anakin could very easily live on his own, but he was a needy, emotional human being and Obi-Wan’s presence made him feel always wanted, always loved. It’s not like Obi-Wan is dependent on Anakin either, Obi-Wan teaches Literature at University of Chicago, a prestigious institution in the United States, and was a published author of a sci-fi series called Star Wars. Anakin had been a big part of him writing the series that was currently being made into films, the main character being based on himself. Anakin Skywalker isn't a common name and so Obi-Wan, while in college, had created a world they both lived in where they were great warriors and friends and enemies. The plot was intriguing and Anakin had forgiven Obi-Wan a long time ago for making him the villain in the end. He was technically redeemed by his nonexistent son, Luke, but still Darth Vader was clearly based off of Anakin when he was angry and cold towards someone. 

Anyway, he’s just had the longest day in the labs, developing a new military weapon called the Astromech, a droid that would assist human flying capabilities in a war zone. He owns his own company ad his staff were all too ready to throw in the towel on their first major military project, something Anakin had far too much interest in. His annoyance had reached its peak when his assistant, Ahsoka had sighed and dropped her wrench stopping her progress on the mainframe. 

“Skyguy, the crew doesn't like the attention we’re giving to military devices, they disagree with creating weapons that are likely to get innocent people hurt,” he recalls her saying to him.

“That’s because no one wants to listen to me, Snips, this droid isn't going to hurt anyone in fact, it’s going to save so many lives.” He seems to be the only one who thinks as much though and his brooding continues as Obi-Wan patters into the room, two cups of hot tea in his hand. He places Anakin’s down on the coffee table and looks at him with his usual calculating eyes before mischief appears there and his mouth lifts a little at it’s corners. He opens his mouth and starts humming a tune Anakin realizes instantly.

“No!” Hes too late though as Obi-Wan stands up and starts doing all the classic dance moves Michael Jackson was famous for. He didn't do them well but still, he tried.

“Ani, are you okay? So, Ani are you okay? Are you okay, Ani?” Anakin groans, this is torture and Obi-Wan is enjoying himself far too much. He pauses for a dance break that has Anakin grinning despite himself and watching Obi-Wan with little giggles erupting from his mouth.

“Ani, are you okay? Will you tell us that you're okay? There’s a sign in the window, that he struck you, a crescendo Ani. He came into your apartment, he left the bloodstains on the carpet. Then you ran into the bedroom, you were struck down, it was your doom.” Anakin glares as his friend as he dances around their apartment, tea in hand, beard moving with his movement. Obi-Wan stops for a minute, looking Anakin in the eye before he starts trying to twerk and goes back into the chorus. Anakin chokes on his tea, all thought of his day floating out of his head. His laughter fills the room and Obi-Wan grins before going back to doing the moon walk. Obi-Wan grabs his crotch in a very Michael Jackson fashion each time he lets out a high pitch “OW!” That particular part has Anakin’s eyes following his movements but he keeps the mood light, laughing at his friend in good humor. He tries not to think about what this means. The song ends and Obi-Wan sits down across from him with a patient smile, all of his reckless abandon from seconds ago gone, his calm friend returned to him once again.

“That was ridiculous,” Anakin giggles and Obi-Wan smiles wider, looking at Anakin with bright eyes.

“Yes well, it had the intended effect did it not?” Obi-Wan laughs quietly with him and Anakin is once again reminded of how lucky he is to have the best best friend in the whole galaxy at his side. 

“Thank you, Obi-Wan.” 

“No problem, Ani.” Obi-Wan winks at him and stands going back to the kitchen to dump his empty coffee mug in the sink.

“Dinner will be ready in a bit and knowing you’d been having a long week I took the liberty of inviting Padmé over to join us.” Anakin perks up at the mention of their other best friend, politician in training, Padmé Neberrie Amidala. Amidala wasn't her real name but it was the one she used in the public sphere and to keep some of her privacy in the world of politics. The three friends met in college at Georgetown University in Washington DC. They had been living in a coed corridor style dormitory and Anakin and Obi-Wan had shared a double across from Padmé’s single room. When asked why she lived in a single she had told them that if she were to be a good politician she had to keep her secrets close to her chest. She had done a very poor job of it, quickly becoming attached and the three of them moving to an apartment off campus for their remaining two years. When Anakin and Obi-Wan had migrated to Chicago she had stayed behind, hoping to get a good jumpstart to her career. Now 28, she had moved to Chicago in hope of becoming Governor of Illinois two years ago. In a year she would run and would most likely win as she was Washington’s most promising young politician, charming everyone she met.

“Yes! Thank you!” He wrapped his long arms around Obi-Wan’s middle, having run into the kitchen in his excitement. Looking around, he notices that Obi-Wan had fixed Anakin’s favorite; chicken parmesan. He inhales deeply, happiness radiating off of him like the hot Arizona sun he had grown under. Obi-Wan had moved from England to Upstate New York when he was about ten and he had nothing but fondness for the area. It was weird because anyone else he’d met from the Albany area highly disliked it but Obi-Wan loved the history and changing seasons. He’d adapted to Chicago but he still thought of New York as home and eventually wanted to move back, maybe in retirement. Padmé had grown up in sunny California, one country to be exact. She came from a very wealthy family and had exquisite fashion sense and a good taste for finding quality wine. Her west coast charm affected everyone she met, many falling in love with her upon sight but she wasn't interested in romance for the time being, being entirely focused on her career. Anakin however, had come from a poor neighborhood in Pheonix, his mother having raised him alone. They didn't have much but they loved each other with all that they had. When she died during his second year at Georgetown he had heavily relied on his friends, who took him home to see the funeral. He’d gotten a full ride to the engineering program at Georgetown and it was the best thing that ever happened to him.It was his intro to basic engineering teacher that convinced him to market C3PO and it was where he had met Obi-Wan and Padmé.

His loft apartment in the middle of Chicago has quickly become home to him, Obi-Wan by his side making sure Anakin doesn't do anything too stupid. Warmth and happiness radiate around the place, both organized and messy due to the conflicting styles of Obi-Wan and Anakin. It had never been a problem though and the two loved living together. A pang of loss rings in Anakin’s chest as he realizes that this isn't forever, that Obi-Wan will find someone he loves and he will leave Anakin. He tries not to dwell on it though, happy in the moment. Fear eats at him though, it always has, he doesn't want to lose the people he cares about. He doesn't want to think about how people is really just code for Obi-Wan. That he fears Obi-Wan will find someone he cares more about than Anakin and leave him behind. The dinner smells delicious and Anakin sneaks a piece of pasta out of the pan before Obi-Wan swats him away, smiling fondly.

“Anakin, quit it! Padmé will be here soon and we’ll eat then.” Anakin pouts at his best friend, trying his best to get Obi-Wan to give in. 

“I heard Padmé might bring your favorite wine from her parents vineyard to,” Obi-Wan continues. Anakin shot up, excited as can be. 

“You guys spoil the hell out of me but I love you each for it.” He catches Obi-Wan’s grin but he also sees the dim disappointment in his eyes. Anakin doesn't know what it means.

“Yes, well, we care very much about your happiness and your job seems to not provide you any lately.” Anakin glowers as he's reminded of the week he’d been having. 

“It’s just they don't understand! They think that the droid will cause higher casualties in war! That’s not it’s purpose it’s meant to save lives!” Anakin cries, his frustration returning.

“Now Ani, calm down before Michael makes another appearance. Also, I’m seeing their point partially. I understand what you designed the machine to do, Anakin but it could very easily be utilized for mass destruction if placed in the wrong hands.” Anakin shifts in his spot, not having thought of it like that.

“I-“ He starts but Obi-Wan holds up a finger to silence him, clearly not finished.

“I think the solution would be to assure your crew that the weapon will not end up in the wrong hands, that no fucked up war weapon company will get it’s hands on it.” Anakin stops his denial on his lips, realizing that Obi-Wan is most likely correct. Like he always is. 

“That-That actually sounds very reasonable.” He amends and Obi-Wan laughs.

“Of course it is, I’m the king of reason and sensibility.” Anakin smirks, ruffling Obi-Wan’s ginger hair gently. Obi-Wan leans into it for a moment before removing himself and walking to set the table. Anakin tries not to think about what that means either.

 

 

Padmé arrives carrying Obi-Wan’s favorite wine not Anakin’s and he pouts but finds he cant hold it when he sees the excited look in Obi-Wan’s eyes. She apologizes to him, saying she was out of Pinot Noir but had lots of Pinot Grigio. Obi-Wan is thrilled, he seriously prefers white wine to red, much to the other two’s distaste. They have a very pleasant dinner, talking idly about Padmé’s political goals and Anakin’s projects and Obi-Wan’s favorite and least favorite students. The friends sat at the table for a few hours and knowing tomorrow was Saturday and none of them had to work they moved to the living area and turned on Anakin’s favorite movie. Obi-Wan scoffs as it starts, horrified that Anakin picked Grease over Hairspray. Padmé shakes her head at them, having wanted to put National Treasure on instead. They let Anakin win in the end, not wanting to have to listen to him whine every twenty minutes. Anakin smiles and sings along with every song. Having watched this enough times together Obi-Wan and Anakin shift into the roles of Danny and Sandy easily, singing to each other. Padmé watches with knowing eyes as they sing “You’re the One that I Want.” They let her play Rizzo and she smiles when she sings “Sandra D” teasing Obi-Wan the whole time who blushes bright pink. It’s 4 AM and the neighbors are probably pissed but the three friends don't care, having the time of their lives in the penthouse. 

They’re clearly drunk and not fully functioning as they’ve sprawled out on the floor at some point in the last 3 hours. They're all giggling quietly, having had a giant pillow fight after Grease ended and Obi-Wan tried to put Hairspray in.

“Hairspray is trash!” He yells at Obi-Wan who climbs over the back of the couch to get around Obi-Wan and runs for the TV.

“Eat my ass, Skywalker!” He shouts, laughing like an idiot. Padmé giggles and Anakin blushes.

“Look! He’s blushing!” She catcalls and Anakin feels embarrassment joining his mix of drunken emotions.

“No I’m not! Shut up Padmé!” This has resulted with her attacking his with a couch pillow. Eventually an all out war had started and they fought until dawn and reached the point they're at now. Anakin is giggling with Obi-Wan and Padmé is snoring over on the couch. Obi-Wan stands, having sobered more than the other two and he lifts Padmê, carrying her to his room and tucking her in. He then jostles Anakin enough to wake him slightly, helping him up the stairs and into bed. He bends down and kisses Anakin on the forehead before walking out. Anakin tries not to think about what this means. (He’s starting to know what this means.)

 

When Anakin wakes up, its to a glass of water and Advil on his bedside table and the other half of his bed undone. Anakin realizes that Obi-Wan must’ve put Padmé in his own bed and shared Anakin’s. Anakin blushes remembering the events of the night before. They hadn't done anything inappropriate but Obi-Wan had been so considerate and kind to him. Not that he wasn't always, he was but this was something that warmed Anakin’s heart unexplainably. He’s lived with Obi-Wan for ten years and they’d always been just friends with something more waiting on the edges. He knows Padmé has been waiting since they were all 18 for the two of them to get together, claiming on more than one occasion that she was #teamobikin all the way. He remembers her telling him in college that he needed to get his shit together but he had been convinced he wasn't in love with Obi-Wan but now he realizes he has been the whole time. Ten years wasted because of his own stupidity. He hopes Obi-Wan forgives him.

Suddenly, the aroma of food catches his nose and he walks down to the kitchen only to see Obi-Wan standing there in his boxers and an apron. He stands dumbfounded as he takes in the firm roundness off Obi-Wan’s ass with wide eyes. Anakin finds that he really wants to grab it and bite Obi-Wan’s neck. 

“Padmé left earlier but she told me to tell you that last night was a lot of fun and not to take work so seriously in the future.” Anakin smiles at the words. They were so Padmé, considerate without pushing too much.

“Yeah. Thanks for last night, by the way, it really helped me feel better.” Anakin blushes as he thanks Obi-Wan. 

“Anytime, Ani. You know I just want you to be happy.” Obi-Wan still hasn't faced him, woking on the stove with whatever he was cooking for them. 

“What’re you making?” He asks tiredly, still supporting the hangover he had from the night before. Obi-Wan smiles at the grogginess in his friend’s voice, purposely not pointing out that it was three in the afternoon. 

“Chocolate chip pancakes, you're favorite.” Anakin’s face split into a boyish grin again and he thanks Obi-Wan profusely to which Obi-Wan just laughs and promises it’s nothing. 

Obi-Wan puts five good size pancakes on his plates and passes him the butter and syrup. Anakin shoves his mouth of food and moans around it, not noticing how Obi-Wan stiffens visibly, too involved with his comfort food. The thing is that as he stuffs his face he knows that he never wants Obi-Wan to leave his side. He wants Obi-Wan around always to talk to, to laugh with, to cuddle, to hug, to kiss, to… He’d let his thoughts go too far and pushes them aside until only one remains. Anakin thinks he knows what this means. 

Anakin stands and walks around the kitchen island he’d been sitting at studding his face and stands toe to toe with Obi-Wan. He looks up in question and Anakin takes the opportunity to lean down and kiss Obi-Wan. It’s long but it’s gentle and exploratory and neither of them pulls away for several minutes. 

“Anakin, what-?” Anakin stops him by kidding him again quickly before swallowing his damn nerves and…

“I’m in love with you, Obi-Wan.” Instead of shock Obi-Wan looks up and cracks a wide grin. 

“Finally, idiot! I thought I might actually have to have left for you to realize!” Anakin looks shocked now, Obi-Wan’s words taking their sweet time to register in his hungover brain. 

“You… Knew?” He manages to get out.

“Of course I knew, Anakin! But its okay, I didn't mind waiting.” He’s still smiling the amazing smile Anakin can’t get enough of.

“Didn’t mind?” Anakin asks, still in a good daze from his shock and insane amount of alcohol intake the night before.

“Of course I didn’t, silly. You had to figure it out for yourself and I already knew I’m in love with you.” At this Anakin’s mouth drops wide open. Obi-Wan closes it by placing their lips together again. They stand there in the afternoon light flooding their industrial kitchen for a while, just kissing and hugging and whispering promises to each other. Now, as the fog that was his head finally clears he realizes one very important detail. He definitely knows what this means now, and he’s the happiest he’s ever been in his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> Well what did you guys think?


End file.
